Demigods at Secondary School
by Scarlett Jackson 18
Summary: Well the Titan war is over and all the demigods just want to relax and spend time together but no and new challenge is in the way. Thew most fearful challenge that all teenagers have to face... Secondary School! Percabeth, Thalico and other plus OC
1. Out of character

**Hello Guys**

**Well i have decided that seen as i have deleted one story and completed another that i should write a new story**

**Well i hope you enjoy and please review**

**Love Scarlett xoxox**

Kane POV

Why is Percy such a dipstick, I mean the last fourteen girls I could probably understand but Alice really wasn't really that bad. Percy did used to have a crush on her about a year ago but ever since he came back after the summer he has been even more strange than before.

"Perce dude, Alice was really sweet and I thought you liked her?" I asked Percy on the way to the pool changing rooms.

"Oh my gods do ever listen to me! I have told you a million times already I have a girlfriend!" Percy yelled really loud earning us a couple of looks. It didn't really bother me that much as Percy has ADHD so he usually yells and stuff.

"Yeah we have seen the "real" pictures and the "real" videos but dude there is no way that you could even know a hot chick like that!" I huffed in agitation. We had this conversation nearly twice a week.

Okay I admit I can sort off see what all the girls like in Percy. I mean he is tanned he has piercing green eyes and raven black hair and he is really ripped (Okay i am starting to sound like a real sissy i will stop!). I still don't know how he got those muscles in a summer holiday. He must have done some heavy working out.

We finally made it into the changing rooms to be met by Sam. Sam is a cool guy who is an amazing swimmer. Unfortunately he can't compare to Percy, well no one can. We once had a professional in and even he lost to Mr Jackson. We asked Percy how he was so good but all he did was shrug smirk and walk off. It was as if he knew something we didn't.

"Hey guys, Kane how many girls has Mister popular let down today?" Sam laughed

"Five dude and he even let down Alice Kanden!" I shrieked. (In a guys way of course!)

"Alice Kanden? Are you total off your head man!" Sam yelled at Perce

"I have a girlfriend! Now leave me alone and lets go swim!" Percy shouted before storming out of the changing room.

"I think we hit a nerve" Sam whispered

"Maybe" I allowed

* * *

Percy POV

Why is no one believes me when I say that I already have a girlfriend! I walked to the pool in a mood, not noticing that coach Collins was asking me what was the matter.

I walked to the pool and jumped straight in without a second thought. I felt the water strengthen my tired body. I then heard a chuckle in the back of my mind and I knew my father was keeping tabs on me. Least he actually cared which is more I can say about the other gods. Though i wasn't going to mention any names as that would be rude, okay and it would get me killed. Believe me i have not changed that much over the summer!

I began swimming length after length. I had swam about thirty three before the rest of the team had shown up.

"Yo Perce sos about earlier we were only messin!" Sam yelled as he dived in.

"S'okay man I knew that you were" I said before raising after him, he was already half way down the pool. I reached the end before him which just made my day a bit better.

"Dude how are you fast?" Sam moaned

"No idea just am I guess"

"Your not even tired and you probably did about fifteen whilst you were waiting for us"

"Thirty three actually but who is counting" I laughed before racing back to the other side.

After a very boring swim practice I changed and headed home. I was greeted with an empty apartment as usual. Paul and my mum had gone to Maine for the day so they wouldn't be back till at least midnight.

I did my homework and then fell asleep on my bed fully clothed hoping that the nightmares would give me a break tonight.

* * *

Sally POV

Maine was amazing. The writers course was so educational and inspirational. I knew fine well that Percy would have hated it. He wasn't ever the same until Annabeth or Grover or even Nico came over. There was even a time when he smiled because Clarisse turned up. After a hard summer fighting the Titan king he just wanted to be with his friends and hang out, not go to school and work.

When we came home the apartment was as clean as we had left it. I was instantly worried and began rushing around all the rooms trying to find my son. My parental instincts were in over drive until I entered his room and found the most shocking thing I had ever seen.

There was my little boy laid on his bed asleep surrounded by books of complete homework and essays. This was not normal, this was very weird, even for Percy.

"Paul!" I hissed

He came into the room with a bewildered expression on his face but it was soon replaced with shock and disbelief.

"Okay where in Hades is Percy Jackson?" Paul asked quietly

"I don't know, but haven't you noticed that this or at least something like this always happens when he is missing Annabeth?" I asked

"Yeah i mean last time he missed her he tidied his room!"

Then Percy began to move around and he then started to mumble something. We waited for a few minutes until his voice grew more clearer.

"I love you Wise girl" He repeated over and over again. I felt the blood leave my head and I lent on Paul for support. My little boy was in love with the daughter of his father's enemy. He loved her. I felt overcome with joy. He was all grown up yet he was still so fragile.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**If you have any ideas don't hesitate to let me know**

**Again please review**

**Love Scarlett xoxoxox**


	2. Bad mood

**Hey everyone!**

**I know it has been a while since i last updated but i have been busy writing this chapter, as well as the others to come.**

**Well i hope you enjoy and please please please review!**

**P.S I would like to thank my proof reader Danni, i know it has changed a bit but oh well!**

Travis POV

Well camp was starting to become extremely boring. Many of the campers were at school and the ones that were here were boring.

Now Annabeth tended to keep to herself, you would usually find her by the lake or in her cabin designing Olympus. You didn't need to read her mind to know that she was always thinking about Percy. She didn't even react well to our pranks, and by not reacting well I mean not reacting at all.

Her brothers and sisters told the remaining campers that she was lifeless, well apart from the nightmares. Every night the rest of the campers were woken up by screaming and yelling. Even Chiron was beginning to worry.

We really needed her best friend oh I mean boyfriend to get back so he could take control of the situation. Oh gods it was really weird just thinking about those two hugging and kissing, but wait until they get older and things become more serious and then one night….

Eww! I have gotta stop that thought right here!

Annabeth POV

Why? Why, why, why did something called school have to exist! The gods nearly kill Percy before I had a chance to tell him how I felt and then when I finally tell him they send him back to school!

I felt broken without him, he is the thing that makes me smile even when he does the "right" thing. I love him. Okay, okay I know that I shouldn't be saying this 4 weeks into our relationship but it's the truth.

Without him I was just a empty shell, he brought the spirit to me. He's my seaweed brain!

Okay know I just sound like another broken hearted Aphrodite daughter! Arghhh! I will kill Percy when I get my hands on him, which will be never at this rate!

"Hey Annie!" said the voice from behind me

"Hello Thalia" I answered

"Okay.. What the hades is up?"

"Olympus an why would anything be up?"

"Well cause I called you Annie and you didn't hit me and throw something at me!" She replied as if it was obvious

"I just don't have it in me I guess" I sighed

"Do you miss him?"

"Thalia, miss him would be an understatement, I can't function properly without him around"

"Eww that sounded so gross Annie" She cried before gagging

I smiled and punched her arm

"You know what I mean idiot!"

"Look I know you miss him Annie, maybe you should go and visit him at the weekend or something, Gods what am I saying I'm supposed to be a hunter of Artemis I should be against all this lovey dovey crap!" She said. Thalia then began to talk to herself even more

"Okay Thalia thanks for the advice" I said breaking her out of her one person conversation.

"Well good luck! I gotta go on a "quest" with the rest of the hunters as they would screw up without me!" She laughed

"Okay Hero go save the world one screw up at a time!" I muttered

"Hey! Well I guess you kinds have a point!"

Thalia then stood up and ran towards cabin eight with a huge smile upon her face. Me however had sunk back into the nothingness that now consumed me alive.

I really need to see Percy and soon!

Paul POV

Why is it that when a teacher tries to liven school projects up his step son doesn't want to co operate? Well here I was stood at the front of my classroom looking at my stepson who was staring out of the window and completely ignoring what his friends were saying to him. Why couldn't Percy be like the rest of the class? Why couldn't he be buzzing about the new topic on ancient Greece.

Well then again I think Percy has had enough Greek mythology to last him a lifetime!

"Hello boys how is the planning for the project going?" I asked

"Oh hi sir its going okay but we can't get lover boy out of Annabeth world!" Kane laughed. I knew he was joking about the Annabeth thing though. All Percy's mates thought that Annabeth didn't exist. Boy where they gonna get a shock during summer.

"I have told you on several accounts before" He cried before muttering under his breath "Gods let me put up with Clarisse any day!"

"Well that's a new one I thought you hated Clarisse after she spied on you and Annabeth locking lips" I laughed

Predictably Percy turned bright red before turning away from embarrassment.

"Sir is Annabeth real I mean have you actually met her?" Sam asked

"Yes I have met her a few times, very pretty girl but don't ever get on the wrong side of her as she is lethal" I replied

"Seriously she is actually real?"

"yes why don't you believe Percy, I mean come on he goes on about her all the time" I teased

"Well when you have finished embarrassing me Mr Blowfish" Percy said

"Watch it Jackson" I muttered

"Whatever Paul" He replied cockily

"Dude!" Sam warned

"Oh what? The best he can do is tell my mum and even if she does tell me of I won't pay attention. You've seen how easy it is for me to drown out these days." Percy grumbled

Oh what the gods am I going to do with my step son the son of Poseidon.

Sam POV

Perce is seriously not himself lately! He is answering back, saying no to girls that are really hot and he isn't even paying attention! I mean today at dinner was…interesting.

_Flashback_

_I came into the canteen with Lexi and Tom to find the rest of our group sat around the big table. We all paid for our lunch and came and sat down._

_"Hey guys how was chemistry?" I asked_

_"Well it was okay until someone decided not to pay attention to what chemicals we were holding and created a mini explosion!" Molly accused looking straight at Percy._

_"Dude what did you do this time?" I asked him_

_"Nothing I didn't do anything so stop blaming me for everything because believe me I have had enough stress from my father, my family and my friends to last me a life time!" Percy snapped._

_Everyone looked around shocked, Percy was a kind of go with the flow kind of guy he never snapped not even to the guy who broke my nose._

_"Okay just calm down mate" Sam whispered_

_"Kane maybe you should keep with him today as I don't want him hurting anyone!" Tom snapped, okay now that was normal._

_"I am not a bloody baby!" Percy shouted and moving so he was towering over Tom. Tom was only five foot seven where as Percy was six foot two. It wouldn't be much of a fight._

_"Alright man just get a hold of yourself" Tom yelled_

_"Go walk into a concrete door!" Percy snapped before kicking a few chairs over and storming out of the canteen._

_"Guys something is really wrong with him"_

_"Oh you think do you!" I snapped._

_End of Flashback_

I just really hope this doesn't last until the end of the semester otherwise we are screwed!

**Well i hoped you enjoyed it! Please review**

**Love Scarlett xox**


End file.
